


Mind Things.

by JenCollins



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cure, Depression, Idiots in Love, M/M, Safe Haven, The Flare (Maze Runner), mind, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: Mind is such a fragile thing, the smallest intrusion and it's ruined. Now it was Newt's turn.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	Mind Things.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not expect it to come out like this but well, it shouldn't be too big of a surprise knowing me.
> 
> enjoy.

Mind is such a fragile thing, the smallest intrusion and it's ruined. But what's even funnier is that there is no way back, once it changes, it changes forever. 

Newt knew this as well as the back of his hand, he had seen it happen, noticed how small the shift needed to be for the mind to be changed drastically. 

There's always pain connected, not always for the one whose mind was changing but for sure for those standing beside them and being forced to watch it happen. 

You would think that the pain will ease in time, that you will get used to feeling that way. But the truth is that there is no getting used to it, no matter how many times your heart is being ripped right out of your chest and shattered at your feet. 

Now he was sitting on the edge of the cliff, waves crashing against the rocks under his dangling feet, his heart now resting at his trembling hands, so fragile, so breaking. 

No matter of the fresh air, it felt like he couldn't breathe, his lungs simply refusing air. 

He was trembling all over, not from the cold, from everything going on inside him. 

He shouldn't even be there, he wasn't meant to be there. 

Somehow they pulled him through, dragged him to this safe haven, saved him. 

But were they really saving him? Or just saving the pain they would have felt of leaving him behind? 

He still wasn't a munie. He still had a flare to which he was succumbing with fast pace, falling closer to nothingness faster than acceptable. 

But they wouldn't leave him, holding on like their lives depended on it. 

And who knew, maybe they did. 

The swipe in his mind has been broken by the flare, allowing him to see all the ruined memories of his past. 

He knew that have a sister, who was living quite happily right now, who remembered him after the swipe removal, but to whom he still was just a stranger, familiar stranger. 

Of course there were Tommy, his Tommy. But was he really allowed to call him his? 

He could see with what kind of eyes Brenda was eying him and how Tommy didn't shy away from the soft peck against his cheek. 

But still, Tommy has held tightly, not letting go off of Newt, dragging him with him, calming Newt, holding him still. 

The truth was that right now, Tommy was the only one who could keep Newt to sanity, the only one who could calm Newt's rage with a single touch. 

Right now everything was in Newt's hands. 

They could cure him. 

But. 

There were always a but. 

Right now it was the cost of it. 

Tommy would lose his memories, his swipe eating away every smallest detail of his existence. 

Of course it wouldn't kill him, but was he really himself if everything he was was taken away? 

And for what? 

To save one raging crank? 

Newt wasn't even supposed to be here. 

But Tommy was all for it, insisting on it like his own life depended on such silly things. 

Newt could choose to save himself but lose the love of his weird, fucked up life. 

He should just push forward and let himself fall over the edge, his body crashing against the sharp rocks beneath him. 

\- Newt. - Tommy half shouted, half gasped somewhere behind him right as Newt was pushing forward, letting himself lean almost fully over the edge. 

Newt closed his eyes, gripping the rockety edge tighter with his hands, not sure if to hold on or if to push against it harder. 

Tommy was there in a split second, tackling Newt to the ground, his whole weight laying on top of Newt, knocking the breath out of both of them. 

\- What...? Are you out of your mind? What in the shucking klunk, Newt!? - Tommy shooted, pulling his hands up over Newt's body and finally resting against his cheeks. 

\- Yes, Tommy, I am in fact out of my mind. That's what Flare does to you. - Newt breath out, feeling annoyed. 

\- Newt. - Tommy groned. 

Newt finally opened his eyes and the look he saw into Tommy's eyes broke his heart, so he looked away. 

Tommy pulled him back, softly, oh so softly, searching Newt's eyes. 

\- You should have let me dive right off of that cliff. Or left me behind. - Newt breath out, not able to look away from Tommy's eyes. 

\- I couldn't, I could never leave you, Newt. - tears were gathering in Tommy's eyes. 

\- But you should. I wasn't supposed to be here. - 

But even before Newt had finished talking Tommy was shaking his head, something desperate in his eyes. 

\- Just let me go, Tommy. It will be for the best. Just let me, please. - Newt let all the sadness and loss ring through his tone. 

\- I can't. - Tommy breaths out before leaning down and softly kissing Newt, throwing him fully off the racks. 

Newt was so shocked that all he could do was wrap his arms around Tommy and close his eyes, letting the warmth of Tommy seep into his freezing body. 

It was all he had wanted, Tommy to be his. 

He started to kiss back with such desperation that it made Tommy gasp before holding on even tighter to Newt. 

Newt flicked them over, giving himself a moment to enjoy the feel of Tommy under him, enjoying the feel of his arms around Newt, his lips pressing against Newt's. 

He tried his best to pour all his love through that one kiss, trying to memorize every smallest detail of the moment. 

\- I love you... - Newt breathed out against Tommy's lips, feeling Tommy fully relax under him. 

Newt grasped that moment, pushing himself back with enough force to send himself tumbling over the edge. 

Look of Tommy relaxed and in peace flicking in front of his eyes. 

For the first time in a long time Newt felt love overtake him, he was fully in peace. 

He smiled right before his body hit the sharp edges of rocks, whipping everything clear. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do we think?


End file.
